kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Musashi
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 早いものだ、もう師走か。そうだなぁ、大掃除に取り掛かるか。そして、一杯やろう。 |EndofYear2015_EN = That was fast, it's already December. Let's see. First I'll get busy with spring cleaning. And then, we'll go drinking. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 新年か、めでたい！提督よ、謹賀新年だな。今年もしっかり頼むぞ、ははははは！ |NewYear2016_EN = A new year, How joyous! Admiral, Happy New Year to you. I'll be counting on you this year as well, Hahahaha! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = おぉ、節分か。よし、この武蔵が鬼役をやってやろう。さぁ、どんどん撃って来い！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Oh... It's Setsubun. Right. I, Musashi will be the demon role. Come on, hit me with your best shot! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督よ…チョコレートを用意した。その…疲れたら、食べてくれ…遠慮はいらん！ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral... I prepared some chocolates. So... eat them if you need a break... no need to restrain yourself! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 何？これを私に？提督よ、ありがとう。見慣れぬ戦闘糧食だが…いただこう。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = What? This is for me? Admiral, thank you. It's a rather unfamiliar combat ration but... I'll accept it. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 春…桜、か。なあ大和、綺麗なものだな。あっは、私らしくもないか。あっははっ…。 |Spring2016_EN = Spring... cherry blossoms, huh. Hey, Yamato, it's beautiful, isn't it? Ahah, I guess this isn't very like me. Ahaha... |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督よ、我等、三周年を迎えたぞ。うっふふ。いいものだなぁ、信頼できる仲間というものは。次の一年も、頼むぞ、相棒。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral. We have finally reached our third year. Ufufu... It is such a great thing when you have friends that are so reliable. Here's to another year, partner. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 雨も、悪くはない。梅雨の季節ならなおさらだ。こんな日は熱燗も、いいな。なぁ？ |RainySeason2016_EN = The rain too, isn't bad. All the more so since it's the rainy season. A cup of hot sake on such a day is nice as well, ain't it? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance * Musashi has short pale blonde/light brown hair in two side up style and twintails with her hair coming down between her eyes. She has brown or red eyes and wears glasses. Her body type is distinctive among shipgirls, generally depicted as tall, with dark skin, and large breasts. Her clothing is likewise distinctive, with a red miniskirt, black thighhighs, an iron collar with an Imperial Chrysanthemum Seal off of which hangs a small capelet,black gloves, and bandages wrapping her making her only upper torso clothing a functional budget sarashi. The only visible difference in her remodel art is that her red skirt and capelet turns black. * Her combat gear includes a large, back-mounted "split hull" design with smokestacks behind her back, and battleship hull-like arms bristling with multiple triple-cannon turrets, both larger "main guns" hanging over her shoulders and smaller "secondaries" popping out of the sides of the hull. A third "main gun" is clamped to her right thigh. Also on her thigh, she has armor piercing ammo cartridges strapped to metal garter straps. She also wears armored high-heel like boots with rudders for heels. Personality * Musashi sports a boastful, battle-hungry personality, contrasting with the more reserved Yamato. Her looks and personality stem from how the actual battleship's sinking involved taking an incredible amount of punishment although, unlike Yamato, she never actually engaged in surface combat. This may also be in oblique reference to the fact that she shares part of her name with the legendary samurai Miyamoto Musashi. Trivia * LSC craftable since July 4th, 2014. * Due to the discovery of Musashi's wreck, the March 13th, 2015 update included dedicated furniture & a slight construction drop-rate increase. ** The drop-rate was reverted during the March 27th, 2015 update. * Has dark skin due to her hull being painted a darker color and her deck being blackened with soot. The camouflaging attempts were all made because of the upcoming Operation Sho-Go which resulted in the naval battles in the area of Leyte Gulf. * In her Kai Ni form. She resembles an unfinished ship design of the IJN titled "Project A-150" or famously known as "Super Yamato" class Battleship. The battleship was projected to carrying three 51cm (20,1") dual gun mount, thus increased her weight. This design also projected to carrying huge number of 10cm HA Dual Gun Mount to protect her against aircraft, learned from the cause of sinking for both Musashi and Yamato. Notes * Named after the Musashi Province, parts of today's Tokyo, Saitama & Kanagawa prefectures. * Sunk during the ''Battle of Leyte Gulf'' (13°07′N 122°32′E﻿), on October 24th, 1944, north of Sibuyan Island, Romblon province, Philippines. ** Musashi withstood unprecedented damage to a IJN ship - 19 torpedoes, 17 bombs, & 20 cannon strikes. *** Despite that, she managed to operate for 4:06 hours & attempt a beaching. *** A generally accepted theory for her slow sinking is that she was flooding evenly, which prevented quick capsizing. ** Musashi's wreck was discovered by a team funded by Paul Allen on March 2nd, 2015. *** Notable material: the first post, the second post, a video clip, & an expedition video (2:55:12). * Tabular Records of Movement on Category:Yamato Class Category:Battleships Category:Wreck discovered Category:Ship with hourly notification Category:Ships with Type 0 Observation Seaplane as stock equipment Category:Ships required for Improvements